


come here and make me

by DenaCeleste



Series: Tumblr Drabbles, Ficlets, and More [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Slash, drabble challenge, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris needs assistance. Derek is a brat. Flirting and banter ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come here and make me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mysenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/gifts).



> On Tumblr, the lovely [mysenia](http://mysenia.tumblr.com) requested for the [drabble challenge](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com/post/128676587232/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you): 
> 
> Chris/Derek and #1 please, and thank you ^^ “Come over here and make me.”
> 
>   **Unless otherwise stated, all works are unbetaed. Please no public concrit. Please keep comments positive. Any private concrit can be directed to my Tumblr ask box.**

“Will you just get over here?” Chris sneered, waving him over with sharp jerks of his hand. “I’d like to dispose of this fucking harpy before people start tripping over it.”

 

Derek shrugged, and a smirk tugged at one corner of his mouth. “I told you if you killed it this way, it’d be a pain in the ass to clean up. So you can just do it yourself, Argent.” He leaned against the utility pole at the edge of the highway.

 

“Damn it, Hale, get over here and help!” The man wouldn’t know how to ask for something if a question mark bit him on the ass. Every request was an order.

 

“If you want my help so bad, you’re going to have to come over here and make me.” Derek pasted that shit-eating grin on his face that really got Chris going.

 

If the man had been a supernatural creature of any flavor, his eyes would’ve glowed. “You want me to make you?” That soft tone, like velvet over gravel. “You sure about that, Derek? Because I’m pretty sure I could make you do a lot of things.”

 

Derek stayed trapped in that gaze for a few long moments. His wolf wanted him to do something strange. So strange, given that Chris wasn’t even a werewolf, let alone a higher ranking one.

 

Head down, to the side, Derek submitted, but not without aiming a sulky glare at the older man. “Fine. I’ll help. But you’ll owe me.” He pushed himself away from his perch, reached for the dead harpy.

 

Chris let loose a husky chuckle, in good spirits now that he’d gotten his way. “Of course, Derek. Never fear, I’ll make sure my debt to you is well satisfied.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com), come flail with me about fannish things!


End file.
